


Кусты

by Dekstroza, fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Omega Verse, Original work - Freeform, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020
Summary: Кого только ни встретишь в кустах сквера...
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805182
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Омегаверс





	Кусты

Быть студентом — круто. Это Ген понял в самый первый день учебы в медицинском училище. В школе с компанией была напряженка: музыкалка и куча кружков по интересам съедали все свободное время, так что тусоваться во дворах, пробовать втихаря пивко и сигареты было абсолютно некогда. 

Нет, одноклассники не травили Гена, и на том спасибо, но крепкой дружбы за все восемь лет учебы так ни с кем и не вышло; были приятели, с кем можно поболтать на переменке, но не более.

А тут в самый первый день за парту к Гену подсел веселый, яркий Бо, одни только тени на веках — снизу розовые, а выше голубые — чего стоили. И джинсы! И пуховик, о котором Ген мог только мечтать. В общем, Бо был крутым и не чурался водиться с Геном. А то, что о-папа Гена, повстречав их однажды в метро, назвал Бо нехорошим словом и запретил к нему даже подходить, так это ерунда. Ген о-папу простил, не со зла тот. А-папаша Гена свалил к какой-то курве, оставив о-папу с тремя омежками на руках, вот о-папочка и переживал за нравственный облик Гена, чтобы не пошел по стопам а-папашки, и в каждом накрашенном омеге видел угрозу. А Бо был совсем не такой! 

Потом к их неразлучной парочке присоединился Сюк, и жизнь Гена стала лучше втройне. Вместе с друзьями он учился, бегал в киношку, ходил на дополнительные, тратил свои первые самостоятельные деньги, которые государство платило каждому хорошо учившемуся студенту, и был счастлив как никогда. 

Даже курить Ген начал за компанию, хотя терпеть не мог сигареты, а от первой пробной затяжки чуть не испустил дух. Прямо в той парадной, куда они спрятались с друзьями на мастер-класс от Сюка, умевшего курить «как взрослый» и обещавшего натаскать друзей на это дело на раз и два. 

И об альфах они мечтали вместе, чего уж там. В их группе было пять альф, неизвестно каким чудом затесавшихся на их медбратское отделение. Один из них даже звал Гена есть мороженное, и Ген пошел, но потом Миха стал нести чушь, распускать руки, и Ген позорно струсил. А-член он видел только на картинке и трогать Михин абсолютно не хотел. И вообще, в первый раз хотелось романтики, а не вот этого всего. Не то чтобы Ген берег себя для Истинного или хотя бы Идеального, если с Истинным встретиться будет не судьба, но в любовь, несмотря на блядство а-папаши, верил. И хотелось настоящего Альфу: высокого, сильного, красивого, а не сутулое мелкое худое недоразумение по имени Миха, пахнущее бензином и горелыми шкварками. Фу! В общем, не оно это было, точно. 

В тот день Ген с Бо и Сюком в большую перемену отправились купить что-нибудь поесть. Столовка в новом здании, куда переехало училище, все никак не могла начать работать, а кушать хотелось очень. В ближайшем магазине было шаром покати, и они решили пойти в универсам на проспекте, благо время позволяло. От магазинчика до проспекта можно было дойти по асфальту, вокруг сквера, а можно было напрямик, через кусты, по едва видимым тропинкам. Конечно, даже разговора не было, какой выбрать путь. 

Бо и Сюк шли впереди, а Ген за ними, потому что на тропинке втроем в ряд поместиться не получалось, когда из кустов вышел альфа в длинном плаще. Ген еще успел подумать, чего альфа забыл в кустах, как тот встал перед омежками и распахнул плащ. 

Бо и Сюк резко затормозили, и Ген чуть было не врезался в них, остановившись в самый последний момент. Впереди явно происходило что-то интересное, но из-за спин друзей близорукий Ген ничего не мог разглядеть.

— Гляди-ка, член! — первым пришел в себя Бо. 

Альфа, явно ожидавший другой реакции, заерзал на месте, оглядываясь по сторонам. 

Будь Ген один и встреть он в кустах такого альфу, наверняка бы испугался и убежал с воплями, а с друзьями что? С друзьями — море по колено. Они друг другу вены для тренировки кололи многоразовыми иголками, что им сраный эксгибиционист?

— Ой, а чего такой маленький-то? Болеешь? — подхватил Сюк, и Ген не выдержал, полез вперед, расталкивая друзей.

— Дайте, дайте посмотреть, — закричал он, — не вижу, ну чего вы, ну? 

Альфа задрожал, запахнул плащ, прежде чем Ген и правда успел что-то увидеть, и дал деру напролом через кусты. Бо и Сюк с криками и улюлюканьем кинулись следом. А Ген что? Ген тоже побежал, не разбирая дороги и смеясь во все горло. И так разогнался, что, вылетев на проспект, со всего маху врезался в грудь незнакомого альфы. 

Тот еле-еле успел подхватить Гена, избавляя его нос от неизбежного перелома. Ген поднял взгляд, собираясь извиниться, и внезапно понял, что значит глупая фраза из омежьих любовных романчиков: «утонуть в глазах».

Альфа смотрел на Гена, а Ген — на альфу, высокого, сильного, пахнущего сливочными ирисками и бергамотом, и такого, ох, такого синеглазого, понимая, что вот оно, то самое, и не находил нужных слов. Потому как, может, альфа и был предназначен для Гена, но был ли Ген тем самым для альфы? Может, сейчас прилетит Гену закон кармического возврата за отказ Михе, для которого Ген был тем, кем незнакомый альфа стал для Гена? 

Но прежде чем сомнения Гена переросли в панику, альфа прошептал: «Нашел!» — и крепко прижал Гена к груди, ставя все на свои места. 

Бо и Сюк потом ржали, что жаль, не догнали того альфу из кустов, а то был бы почетным гостем на свадьбе, как тот, кто способствовал встрече молодых. Ген не был уверен, что груда гипса смотрелась бы хорошо, но друзьям зубоскалить не мешал. Пусть! Если для того, чтобы и друзья повстречались со своей судьбой, надо снова залезть в кусты, Ген готов. И лучше бы тем, кто в кустах, подготовиться хорошенько, потому как меньше чем на Истинных для Бо и Сюка Ген не согласен. Так-то.


End file.
